1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image extracting apparatus, an image extracting method, and an image extracting program. Particularly, the present invention relates to an image extracting apparatus, an image extracting method, and an image extracting program for extracting a moving image component to be outputted as a still image from a moving image including a plurality of moving image components.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, a method has been suggested, for displaying and printing out frame images in the order of well evaluated facial expression by comparing a predetermined shape of each facial part such as the eyebrow and the mouth with the shape of each part of the face included in the frame images consisting of a moving image to evaluate good/bad of the facial expression in a plurality of persons included in the frame image, for example as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-046591.
However, the above-described conventional art evaluates by comparing a predetermined shape of each facial part with the shape of each part of the face of each person in spite that the face of each person is different from each other. Therefore, it is difficult that the frame image including the facial image of the same person with greatly changed facial expression is appropriately extracted.